Help
by Carlafanx
Summary: Just a ONE-SHOT i thought about...(or maybe a few chapters) Peter and carla are happily together, simon is finally used to carla, leanne is civil towards them but nothing stays perfect with carla... - set in july 2013
1. chapter 1

"Peter!?" Carla calls out to her her husband to be.

After Carla and peter hitting it off at the wrong place wrong time, they couldn't hide their true feelings anymore...

Once Leanne found out there wasn't really any reason not to spread the love so that's exactly what they had done and now over a year on they couldn't be happier.

"Yes baby?"

"Come on we need to get going and pick up Si from Leanne's" 

Also Leanne's soon came to senses realising that peter wasn't the love of her life, she now lived with nick and was maturely civil towards peter and Carla.

"I'm coming" He announces walking out the bedroom seeing Carla waiting and ready to go.

"You promised him a birthday lunch baby" 

"Yes but someone tired me out last night making me sleep in" he chuckles raising his eyebrows.

"Mmm it's not like your not used to it by now or anything" she whispers seductively in his ear wrapping her arms round him.

"Er not now, we need to get going, come on" he says slapping her bum making her call out and squeal.

"Oh hiya, Si your dad and Carla's here!" Leanne shouts after answering the door to a loved up Carla and peter. 

"Come on in" she adds smiling. 

"Dad, Carla! Look what they got me!" Simon shouts running to them with his new 3D DS. 

He was 10 today, although that's still a young age. Simon was very inquisitive and knew about most things that happened in their messed up Barlow family. 

At first Simon wasn't too keen on Carla, he thought she was a home wrecker and broke up his parents but soon came to realise, Carla isn't the person people usually see.

Everyone sees her as a sassy snobby business women but really, she's a sensitive vulnerable women who just wants to be loved.

"Oh wow, aren't you lucky" Carla answers.

"Well we got more presents waiting at the flat for you young man but first I promised a certain someone a birthday lunch!" Peter says tickling the boy making him start going into fits of laughter.

"Get off dad!" He shouts laughing as he rolls over so he's laying on his dads lap and nick, Leanne and Carla chuckle at them both.

"Oh my Dad thank you so much!" Simon happily shouts after opening a new football, he saw this online a few months ago and had been pestering them both for it.

"Your welcome son" peter replied putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Can we go and play with this Dad, like right now?" Simon pleads.

"Oh I don't know Si, Carlas about to make your lunch you said you wanted" 

"Nah it's okay, you boys go out I'll call you when it's ready" Carla pipes up. 

"Yay thanks Carla" the curly boy yells running outside as peter rolls his eyes, laughing quietly before following him.

Peter and an over- excited Simon had been playing football out on the streets, obviously not taking into consideration that it's a busy road. The barlows were making the most of there fun before Leanne had to pick him up. 

An over- worked step Mum Carla opens the flat door and shouts "do you want to come in for lunch now guys, it's ready!" happily.

"Come on si, we can play after" peter says stopping the game of football.

"Oh" Simon moans.

"Ah my ball" Simon adds as the ball rolls quickly into the road.

Simon doesn't think as he runs following it to try and catch his ball before it gets ran over. 

Peter is oblivious to this as he has his back turned about to walk into the flat.

Although, Carla watches on, acts fast and before you know it...

The underworld van driven by Kirk collided with Carla as she rescues a now petrified Simon. 

A disturbing scream results in peter turning round shocked witnessing the terror between his son and girlfriend.

Carlas body lays lifelessly on the dirty concrete and Simon starts crying...

...Maybe this Birthday wasn't so perfect after all


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thought I'd do another chapter continuing the accident however this will not be a multiple chapter story x_**

 ** _Warning : bad language and extremely depressing. _**

"CARLA!" Peter screams sprinting over to his beloved girlfriend and son.

"...dad" Simon sobs.

"Si...are you alright?" Peter asks but still crouched beside Carla whilst Simon is on the floor next to them both.

"My knee hurts" He cries.

"Oh it's going to be fine son..." peter says softly although he was quivering.

"Carla...carla can you hear me" He says shaking her gently.

"Why isn't she waking up Dad?"

"PETER!" Leanne shouts from across the road holding hands with nick.

"Oh my god what happened?!" She shockingly adds, a hand flying to her mouth.

"I didn't see them" Kirk puts his head in his hands.

"Mum" Simon sons running to her and limping.

"Eh what did you do?" Leanne questions hugging him.

"My knee hurts" he repeats.

"Can someone tell me what the hell has happened?!" Leanne yells.

"Carla please wake up" peter pleads.

"My football ran into the road and I didn't see the van Mum...I didn't mean to run without looking b-but Carla went to save me and she got hit. Mum she isn't moving" Simon explains tearfully.

"Oh god no. It's okay Simon, we're here now" she kisses his head. "Peter is she alright?"

"She's not responding lee. What if she's dying" peter mumbles.

"Here let me check her" nick offers crouching down to her whilst Leanne's calling an ambulance.

"Oh super nick here to save the day. What are you going to do that I can't?" Peter snaps.

"Peter I know you're worried about Carla but don't have ago at nick. It ain't his fault; he's trying to help!" Leanne warns him.

"I-I can't find a pulse" nick mumbles.

Peter breaks out a sob he had been trying to conceal.

"Is she dead?" Simon asks.

"Are you sure. I mean...it could just be hard to find?" Leanne says.

"Carla squeeze me hand" peter helplessly sniffles.

"CPR.." nick mutters.

"Shall I do CPR?" Nick adds looking up.

"Um I dunno" Leanne shrugs.

"I'll do it" peter murmurs.

He moves Carlas lifeless body so She's is laying on her back.

Peter presses against her chest Hardly. He's sure she would've cracked a rib or two by the amount of force he is using...but he doesn't care. I think a broken rib is better than death.

He breaths out into her mouth two times and carries this on; doing 30 presses.

"Is it doing anything?" Simon asks.

"Let me check her" peter says after doing the 30th chest compression.

"She has a pulse" he sighs, the relief evident in his voice.

"It's really faint though. Where's this fucking ambulance" he shouts.

"Calm down" nick says slowly.

"Don't tell me to clam down! Don't you dare" peter yells.

"Peter!" Deirdre shouts coming out of the pub with ken.

"Good old mighty! What the hell happened!" Ken gasps.

"She saved Simons life and got hit by the underworld van" Leanne informs him.

"I didn't see either of them. They just popped out of no where. Oh god" Kirk pipes up turning in circles in panic.

"Is she alive?" Deirdre dares to ask.

"Just. Peter just performed CPR." Leanne mumbles.

"Oh well done son; you have saved her life" ken pats him on the back.

"More like she saved simons life. Why wasn't I looking?" Peter whimpers.

"This isn't your fault peter. How were you supposed to know this would happen?" Deirdre tells him sternly.

"This is the worst birthday ever!" Simon screams.

"What's going on over there?" Michelle asks rob who have just locked up underworld, seeing a crowd of people.

"Is that..." rob whispers.

"CARLA!" He screeches rushing over to carlas aid.

"Oh my fucking god" Michelle shouts a hand flying to her moth as tears flow down her contoured cheeks.

"She was hit by the underworld van. She pushed Simon out the way" nick says calmly.

"I wondered where you got off to. Why were you not looking where you were going ey? If my sister dies because of you I'll kill you. Never mind a van I'll do it with my bare hands got it?" Rob angrily yells shoving him backwards.

"I didn't see her" Kirk dumbly repeats.

"I think I can hear ambulances" Michelle says.

3 hours of waiting in the hospital waiting room. Finally a middle aged well trained man comes out the room where Carla was being kept it.

"Family of Carla Connor?" He questions formally.

"Me. I'm her boyfriend. How is she?" Peter instantly asks.

"It isn't looking good I'm afraid. Mrs Connor has a serious head injury, we gave her a CT scan to find out the extend of her injuries. Their was a rather large blood clot in the brain as well as swelling so were gonna take her to theatre ASAP. I have to warn you seen type of operations are very serious and Their is a huge chance that if your girlfriend recovers fully; theirs a high risk of amnesia or brain damage. Also minor injuries such as a shattered leg, dislocated shoulder and fractured ribs. Unfortunately mr Barlow, your baby couldn't live beyond the impact. I'm very sorry."

Baby.

What baby.

"What do you mean baby?" Peter mumbles.

A long continues loud beeping noise.

She's gone.

And so is their baby they never knew about.

 _I fought for you  
The hardest, it made me the strongest  
So tell me your secrets  
I just can't stand to see you leaving_

 _ **"Heaven couldn't wait for you..."**_


End file.
